A Faint Light
Information Part 1, Chapter 3 of Fire Emblem:Radiant Dawn. *Chapter Affinity: Light (Characters with matching affinity will gain a bonus in this chapter) *You will lose if your partner units die *Player's Units: 7 *Ally Units: 2 *Enemy Starting Units: 14 (easy), 19 (normal/hard) Strategy You'll have a few more units to protect in this chapter, with two Partner units that will cause a game over if they die, as well as the fragile likes of Ilyana joining your ranks, so be careful around some of the more powerful enemy units. Kurth is very durable, so he shouldn't be too much of a problem, but Aimee isn't so strong, so keep them both away from combat. Use Micaiah's Direct command and the Target option to have them follow your units as you advance up the map, while keeping them a few spaces back to keep them safe from ranged attacks. There is a fighter to the right of your starting location - have Edward defeat him so that you don't end up with him creeping up on you and finding yourself somewhat surrounded. On turn two, some enemy soldiers will appear, one of which is Aran, who is a recruitable character by having Laura talk to him. In Easy mode, he appears right where you start, so don't move her too far from her starting location to make it easier to recruit him. In Normal mode, on the other hand, he'll appear on either tile (1,9) or (1,10) (I can't remember, but it is one of the two), so you'll have to have Laura move down a little bit more to recruit him. The boss of this chapter once again falls effortlessly to Micaiah's insanely powerful Thani tome. Be careful to steal the Discipline tome from the boss before you do, however, as it'll be very useful for raising weapon levels on characters with multiple weapons, especially Micaiah later on. If you're doing Normal or Hard mode, you'll have to get your characters to escape. Make sure that you get them all to, and not just Micaiah, as it'll net more bonus exp. To have the Partner units escape, choose the Direct command on Micaiah, and Target the flashing tile. Enemy Reinforcement *Three on the middle-right on the end of turn 1, 2 at the starting point at the end of turn 6 *Two on the middle-right at the end of turn 8 *Two at the southwest corner at the end of turn 10 *Two at the starting point at the end of turn 11 Bonus Experience *160 to Clear *80 to complete within 10 turns *100 per Player Unit escaped (Normal only) *25 per Ally Unit escaped (Normal only) Comments *Ilyana = A powerful Thunder mage, she is slow, but has high Magic and Resistance to kill enemies easily. *Aran = A Soldier that is a childhood friend of Laura, his stats are low, but he has high potential to become a powerful Halberdier Extra *Items: Category:Radiant Dawn chapters Category:chapters